The present invention relates generally to cleaning products, and more particularly, to a product which delivers a cleaning agent, such as soap, to an item being washed.
Presently, when using a cleaning product (such as a mit) to wash items such as automobiles, motorcycles, bikes, tools, furniture, flooring, walls, as well as a person, pets or other items, it is necessary to separately apply the soap to the mit or item being washed and then use the mit for cleaning.
For example, when washing an automobile, it is necessary to have a washing mit, a bucket of soapy water, along with a hose for rinsing the automobile. It is then necessary to repeatedly dip the washing mit into the soapy water to apply or re-load sufficient soap to accomplish a thorough cleaning. These actions increase the time necessary to wash the automobile and also requires the use of a soapy bucket of water.
Further, when the mit is used to wash a person or animal, it is also necessary to have a separate supply of the cleaning agent applied either to the person or animal directly or onto the glove or mit. The cleaning agent is commonly held by the hand that is not in contact with the glove or mit increasing the inconveniences of the washing process. Specifically, it is common that the cleaning agent which may be a bar of soap or a bottle of liquid soap will slip out of the person""s hand, which increases the difficulty of the washing procedure.
To address the foregoing shortcomings, an absorptive/transmissive material is attached to a cleaning product of the present invention such as the mit in a manner which allows it to hold a certain amount of cleaning agent in a contained area while the mit is not being used. It is further designed that the absorptive/transmissive material allows the cleaning agent to be transmitted through the material to the surface being washed when pressure is applied between the transmissive material and the surface. In this way, a consistent release of cleaning agent is provided to the surface being washed, and there is no need to separately apply soap to the mit or surface. Therefore, it becomes unnecessary to provide a soapy bucket of water, and also eliminates the mishandling of bars of soap or bottles of liquid soap.
Thus, the present invention contemplates a new and improved washing product that overcomes the above-noted problems and others, and is of a durable construction made of materials appropriate for an item being washed. The absorptive/transmissive material holding the cleaning agent is selected so as not to cause damage to the item being washed, while at the same time allowing sufficient cleaning agent to be delivered to the surface of the item to provide for thorough cleaning of the item.
A principle advantage of the invention is the provision of a mit with a absorptive/transmissive material which allows for one-step cleaning processes, and which does not require a separate source of cleaning agent to be applied to the mit or surface during the cleaning process.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of the absorptive/transmissive material whereby the user may control the transmission of cleaning agent to the surface dependent upon pressure applied to the transmissive/absorptive material.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the improved convenience and speed of the washing process by eliminating the need of separately applying a cleaning agent to the mit or surface being cleaned and thereby further eliminating the need of separate sources of cleaning agent such as a soapy bucket of water.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.